


三天三夜

by IrisSanguinea



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSanguinea/pseuds/IrisSanguinea
Kudos: 2





	三天三夜

茨木哗哗翻着协议的纸页，咨询员正在耳边喋喋不休说明各类条款，他一句也没听进去，只顾一路翻到末页，指着签名的地方：“是签这儿吗？”  
咨询员卡了一下，清了清嗓子：“是。”  
茨木签下自己的名字，急匆匆地说：“带我去选人。”  
“先生，按规定我们必须向您说明……”  
“带我去选人！”他不耐烦地说，又缓和了语气道歉，“对不起。这是我第一个月停用抑制剂，我恐怕……”他抽了几张纸巾擦去额头上新渗出的汗，把潮湿的纸巾捏成纸团握在手心里。  
咨询员看了看他，马上说：“抱歉耽误了您的时间。”她拿起座机拨了一个号码，对电话那头说：“你好，紧急情况……”  
茨木没听清她说什么，因为他突然一阵耳鸣，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。大约一分钟后，他才渐渐的又能听清咨询员在说：“是的，是的，我们马上过来。茨木先生，请跟我来。”  
“谢谢。”  
他跟着咨询员在大楼里穿梭。这栋大楼是一家公立机构，内部装修基本只用白色、灰色和原木色，简洁中带着隐约的冷酷，就像这位咨询员一样，总是僵硬的微笑着，用词客气但公事公办。这地方提供的服务很特殊，气氛稍有偏差就会让人想起某种粉红色灯光的娱乐场所。因此茨木很感激这种软硬件营造出的氛围，让他觉得平静且不尴尬，好像他面临的困难只是一件普通的小事，像感冒发烧那么不需要过多在意。  
他们走进一间诊室，一位医生已经等在那里。他与咨询员交流了几句，简单确认了茨木的身份，抽了一点血放在一个仪器里，然后将一个细小的东西埋植入茨木左臂内侧的皮肤下面。  
“这个芯片会监控你的各项生理指针。”他说，“届时那位alpha身上也有。如果芯片监控到他有成结的意向，就会电击他。”  
“那我呢？”茨木盯着那一小块皮肤。  
“omega的芯片只做监控观察用。”  
医生又取出另一只注射器，说明道：“这是避孕药，一个月内有效。”  
“呃……”茨木挠挠头，“不用……安全套吗？”  
“用。”医生说，“但是因为alpha与omega结合时的激烈程度，安全套破裂的情况不算少见，所以我们还是会提前给与避孕措施。alpha也会注射相应的药物。”  
这时那个仪器滴滴的响了起来。医生回头看了几眼，露出一点轻松的笑容：“不用太紧张，先生。指数虽然上升了一些，但离发情还差许多，我估计……大约还有两天。”  
茨木松了一口气，随即解释道：“我刚才觉得有一点……毕竟我从分化之后就开始使用抑制剂，很多年没有感受过真正的……呃，发情了。”  
“申请资料上说您是因为抑制剂过敏才来申请服务的。”医生说，“幸好新产品马上可以上市，否则可真是很麻烦啊。”  
茨木咧嘴一笑：“这一次就够麻烦的了。”  
“好了。”医生说，“现在您可以进入下一步了。”  
咨询员又走上前来，领着茨木往另一间办公室去，边走边说：“接下来您就可以选择服务的alpha了。因为是志愿服务，又要通过生理和心理双重测试，再加上alpha休养的轮换期，您的选择范围控制在300人以内。”  
他们进入一间有投影仪的办公室，咨询员在电脑上筛选了一番，把alpha的照片和基本资料投影出来：“常规申请需要提前15天预约，我们要安排alpha做全面体检。因为您的时间紧迫，我为您筛选了近期已经体检的名单，只有112人，还请见谅。这个名单是按你们两位常住地的距离从远到近排列的。”  
饶是咨询员的语气很平淡，茨木还是越来越窘迫。等到咨询员把切换页面的遥控器交给他，他已经满脸通红，头顶快要冒烟了。咨询员给他一张名片，说：“这是我的联系方式，等您选好了，把编号发给我，还有见面的地址也请发给我。我们会通过芯片发来的生理指针判断您的状况，通知alpha到位。”  
“编号？”茨木看着投影，“没有名字吗？”  
“为双方的隐私考虑。”咨询员说，“编号下面的名字是他们填写的假名，供你们见面时使用。我建议您也使用假名。顺便，这是我们机构合作的酒店名册，我猜想您不会安排在家里见面吧。”  
“谢谢。”茨木低头看了看名片，“雪女小姐。”  
他用了半小时选了一个alpha，然后订了一家高级的温泉酒店。  
虽然是不得已，总归还是对自己好一点吧。他想。

两天后的下午，茨木正泡在酒店套间外的独立温泉池里，房门被敲响了。  
明明挂了请勿打扰。他懒洋洋地想。谁还来敲门。  
泉水泡得他全身暖洋洋软乎乎的，一根手指都不想动。于是他假装没听见。  
房门开了。  
开门的响动让他吃了一惊，直起身子看向门口。进来的是一个金发蓝眼的帅哥——他选的那个alpha。  
alpha微微眯着眼睛，大约在适应室内的光线。因为有一面向庭院敞开，房间里比走廊里亮的多。等他看清室内的景象，皱起了眉。  
“抱歉。”茨木尴尬地说，“我……没听见。”  
如果我是他我也会不高兴的。他心想。我这样子，太像一个嫖客了。  
alpha冲他点点头：“你好，我是羽刃。”  
没错，是他选的那个。于是茨木说：“呃，你好。我是罗生门。”  
羽刃打量着他，问：“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。”茨木说。  
室内再一次陷入寂静，只听见泉水咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声。  
“下来一起吗？”茨木试图打破僵局。  
羽刃突然笑了，快步走了过来。茨木一时很赞叹自己的眼光，能在一堆奇形怪状的证件照里选出这样一个人物。羽刃的证件照有种阴沉的气质，真人却好看得发光，笑的时候那张貌似混血儿的帅脸更是耀眼。而他走过来的样子，有一种让人安心的可靠。  
羽刃蹲在他身边，解着自己的衣扣笑吟吟的问：“还能站起来吗？”  
“那是自然……”茨木手一撑池沿，却差点整个人都滑到底下去，幸好羽刃一把拉住了他。  
“怎么回事。”他兀自嘟囔。羽刃已经进入池中把他抱了起来。  
“第一次？”羽刃问，一边拿了块浴巾把他裹住，抱着他进入卧室。  
“呵呵,你力气很大啊，看不出来。”茨木第一次享受这种待遇感觉整个人都不好了。  
“我是alpha。”  
“嗯。”茨木跳跃性的回答他之前的问题。  
羽刃把他放在床上，居高临下地看着他：“不用紧张。如果现在我在这里你觉得不习惯的话，我可以出去。等你失去理智再进来。”  
“不必了……”茨木说。他半躺着的视角正对着羽刃的下半身。他从未这样近距离的观察过真人，尤其是即将和自己有关的真人。图片和视频再高清也有一种虚幻感，总叫人觉得那不是同一个世界活生生的存在。真人就不一样了。  
啊，alpha。他暗自感叹。简直是践踏omega男性和beta男性的尊严。

这时他清晰的感觉到一阵热潮，皮肤上明显的发烫和发痒，双腿间似乎渗出些凉凉的液体。之前他泡在温泉里，这些发情初期的症状都被掩盖了，让他甚至没注意到自己的四肢已经非常酸软。他闭上嘴，等着这一阵过去。  
羽刃淡淡的说：“好的。”然后退开了。  
他没有感到热潮减退，反而在持续增强。他开始闻到一股淡薄的香气，随着每一次呼吸深入五脏六腑，生出无数只柔软的小手搔着他每一处柔软的地方。那种隐约的搔痒让他觉得内心空洞又焦躁，让他不自觉地蜷缩起来。他扯着床单咬牙切齿，恨不得将任何抓在手里的东西撕个稀烂。  
alpha的信息素。他残存的理智想道，却不知这是原因还是解药。  
他感觉到汗水从额头滑落的蜿蜒的路径，还有濡湿了的睫毛瞬动时相互间的粘连。感官似乎被放大了，但他又感知不到自身以外的世界。  
当他在床单上磨蹭扭动起来，羽刃从背后抱住了他。那怀抱仿佛是火海里唯一的清凉。  
“放松。”他听见羽刃说。  
“我……”他口齿不清地说，“我……”  
“放松。”羽刃重复了一遍。  
两根手指顺着他的脊柱下行，划过股缝，按在他的穴口，进度直白得让他瑟缩。指尖轻轻揉动穴口的皱褶，更多液体顺势渗了出来。他从不知道自己能分泌出这么多液体。  
可是羽刃说：“还不行。”  
“我觉得……我觉得……”他仍然是大着舌头重复的念叨。  
一双嘴唇含住他的耳廓。“交给我吧。”羽刃的声音里充满了安抚的意味，第三次说道，“放松。”  
他觉得身上一轻，羽刃放开他坐了起来。他听见铝箔纸被捻动撕裂的声音，接着是皮筋——不，弹性绝佳的橡胶制品，带着一点湿润的水声——润滑剂——一圈一圈滚动着展开，紧紧绷在皮肤上。那声音很细微，在他耳边却被放得很响。除此之外，只有他自己的呼吸声。呼吸是炽热的，让他的鼻子被烫伤一般疼痛。  
羽刃回到他身边，摸摸他的额头。  
“罗生门。”他唤道。  
茨木一时忘记了自己的假名，没有应答。他沉浸在来自身体内部的烧灼里，竭力与之对抗。  
羽刃小心地挪动他的肢体，让他完全趴下去。双手分别按住他的头和腰。  
茨木猛的从纯粹自我的状态里跳出来。这个动作太不友善，充满了强迫的意味。他本能的挣扎起来。  
“呵。”羽刃笑了一声，“作为omega你的力气也不小啊。”  
这下他更像个蓄谋已久的变态了。  
茨木含糊地呼喊起来，他剧烈的挣扎让羽刃几乎按不住他。  
羽刃迅速伏下身，咬在他颈后的腺体上。那有一点疼，茨木猛的挣了一下，随即被一种舒适的松弛感击中了。羽刃咬得很有分寸，只注入了很少量的信息素提供必要的帮助。  
“感觉好些了吗？”他问。  
“唔。”茨木发现自己的嘴变利索了，“抱歉，我刚才……”  
“或许我该预告我的每一步步骤。”羽刃笑着说，“就像放大招之前喊招式名那样。”  
茨木也笑了。  
“你很好闻。”羽刃舔着他的腺体，“非常甜。”  
茨木闻不到自己的气味，只能闻到羽刃身上若有若无的草木般的清苦气。  
“情感杂志说别相信alpha在床上的鬼话。”他玩笑道，“‘他们为了预约下一次什么都说得出来。’”  
“看来你是不吃甜言蜜语的类型。”羽刃说，“我要放大招了，我要进来了。”  
茨木紧张得屏住呼吸。他感觉到那个东西顶在穴口，非常硬也非常烫，就方才所见尺寸可观。一开始的拉扯感很明显，毫无经验的肌肉无所适从，慌慌张张的收紧又被大脑敕令放松。  
“呼吸。”羽刃提醒他，退出一截又重新推进，反反复复。  
他自己的液体伴着润滑液在这进四退三的狐步舞中被反复挤压，渐渐发出粘连的水声，过多的一些被挤出外面，冰凉的顺着他的会阴滴落。很快他觉得仿佛自己的下半身都泡在水里了。  
羽刃的气息也不那么稳了，变得压抑而沉重。茨木考虑给这位辛勤开荒的alpha一点鼓励。  
“好舒服，你好棒。”他模仿小黄片里的台词。  
“别瞎扯。”羽刃反驳道，声音里带着克制的喘息，“我当然很棒，但还没到你舒服的时候呢。”

“好尴尬啊哈哈。”茨木说。  
“你是在用多话来掩饰紧张和害羞吗，”羽刃捏捏他的下巴，“处男。”  
“我可是……”  
“到这会儿来假装有经验可就不太合适了吧？”  
这家伙说话真是太厉害了，茨木不服道：“alpha都这么自大吗？”  
“是不是自大你还没感觉到？”羽刃贴在他背上，手指捻着他的一边乳头。  
那诡异的酥麻让他毛骨悚然。  
“你要是想感受一下小电影里的omega表现出的那种极致高潮……”羽刃从他身体里退出来，湿淋淋的小伙伴在他股缝中蹭来蹭去，“不如闭上嘴，好好体会我在你身体里的感觉。”  
可怕。他的话比他的动作还要色情，配上他温文尔雅的语调，每一个字里都仿佛冒着漏电的火花，劈劈啪啪的刺激得茨木觉得头发都竖起来了。  
“这是服务中心给alpha培训出来的套路吗……”他呃的一声，羽刃猛的推进来，一下子捅到了底，活像顶到了喉咙口，叫他喘不过气。  
这下他又说不出话了。羽刃的动作唤起了他身体热切的回应，他的甬道自发收缩绞紧，让羽刃发出一声吃痛的叹息。  
羽刃吸着气退出，又用力捅进来。肉体的摩擦似乎造成了过分的热度——本不可能这么热，茨木觉得每一个毛孔都在吱吱冒汗，而那个最要命的洞口，正以脱水为目标玩命制造体液。  
并没什么舒服的迹象。他想。只有一点痒酥酥的……  
没来得及总结完毕他就被自己的身体出卖了。他寂寞了这么多年的饱满多汁的omega的肉体大概终于意识到主人弄来了一个alpha，兴高采烈的分泌出一大堆多巴胺荷尔蒙之类的东西，结果就是爆发出一团信息素。  
omega发情期真正的信息素，浓郁芬芳，醇如烈酒，第一个灌醉的就是omega自己。  
他如身入酒缸，骨炀身酥，感觉自己化成了一滩。其实他闻不到自己的气味，只能闻到羽刃给予他回应的信息素味。  
那气味意外的不像羽刃看上去那般温和，像是悬崖顶上的风，冷冽干燥，太阳明晃晃的照着崖边满地的石子和茎节细长的韧草。  
他闭上眼睛不自知的哼哼唧唧，肢体像断了线的傀儡一样失去操纵。他被顶得渐渐向前，脑袋在床头上撞出砰的一声。他全然没有觉得痛。  
羽刃抓着他的腰把他拖回原位，揽起他的上半身让他坐在怀里。他被进入得更深了。  
新一轮的操弄中他开始颤抖，他仰起脸不住喘息，发出低沉的，一声接一声的。  
“啊……啊……”  
他站在悬崖边缘了。脑袋里的弦绷到最紧，离临界点还差一丁点。总是差那么一丁点。  
不够，不够。他混乱地想。还不够。  
还有更好的东西。他知道的，更大的，更热的，能彻底填满他的，独属于alpha的，神创造alpha和omega是就为他们安排好的东西。  
“还要……”他以为自己大声喊道，在羽刃耳中只是混杂在呻吟中的呢喃，“还要……”  
突然他福至心灵，想起了那是什么：“结……”他祈求道。  
这个字发音简单清晰，羽刃听清了。他停顿了动作，对着茨木的侧脸微笑起来。茨木的视野早已被泪水模糊了，看不见他这恶质的浅笑。  
“不行啊。”他温柔地说，“服务守则严令不允许成结标记。”  
“求你了。”茨木抓住他揽在胸前的手，“成结。我愿意，我同意……”  
羽刃叼住他的腺体，轻轻摩擦牙齿，细语道：“相信我，你不需要结。我不需要成结，就可以满足你。”  
他们不再说话，羽刃抱着他站了起来。他以为之前已经被顶到了尽头，没想到还能更深，深得他眼前一阵漆黑。  
混乱的感官在这一瞬被清空了，意识仿佛重归清明。他感觉到与羽刃的胸膛相贴之处，汗水又湿又滑。他的阴茎顶在羽刃的小腹上，随着身体的晃动一下下蹭着，浸出的前液在羽刃的皮肤上留下一滩粘腻。还有，羽刃在他身体里，坚硬而火热，顶得他控制不住大声呻吟，带上了哭腔。  
他听见脑袋里嘣的一声，那根弦断了。他飘起来了。

羽刃放下罗生门，让他舒适的躺好。然后他坐在床沿，拨开罗生门脸上汗湿的细软白发，手掌贴着那晕红的脸颊。  
这是一个很漂亮的omega，现在舒展的躺在那里，皮肤上泛着深深浅浅的粉红，肢体轮廓修长又矫健，外形可以打满分。偏偏他的性格倔强又可爱，被弄哭了的样子更是可爱得不行。  
守则严禁alpha成结标记，对很多alpha无异于折磨，毕竟那是受本能驱使的最具有征服感的部分，而且很多omega在情欲高涨时会祈求标记，对alpha的意志力造成双重考验。但他完全不在意，他可以不需要生理上的满足。  
他欣赏着自己造就的景象，心情愉悦。  
这应是罗生门第一次感受完整的高潮，因此沉浸在余韵中久久不能平静。他披上一件浴袍，静静等着。  
茨木清醒过来的第一反应是自己是不是让羽刃等了很久。羽刃坐在几步外的沙发上，一手支着头，像是睡着了，金色的短发在淡色纱帘滤过的夕阳的暖光中熠熠生辉。  
他默默看着这个油画般的alpha，直到那浓长的眼睫动了一动，露出底下掩藏的幽泉般的蓝瞳。  
“吵醒你了吗？”他在羽刃站起的同时问道。  
羽刃摇摇头，伸手拉他起来：“晚餐送到房间里来，还是出去餐厅？”  
“去餐厅吧。”他不好意思地说，“我想……叫客房服务来……”  
“换个床单。”羽刃接着他的话。  
他简单冲洗了一下，从衣柜里找出替换的衣服。弯腰时肌肉明显有些酸痛，他忍住了尽量不显露出不适。羽刃早已换好了衣服在一旁等他，他摸摸颈后的齿痕，说：“刚才很感谢你，你没有标记我。”  
羽刃一如既往温和地笑着：“情感杂志说，‘不要相信oemga在床上的鬼话，他们为了骗你成结什么都说得出来’。”

酒店自带的餐厅样式很复古，只能跪坐。他们俩隔着一张小几各自低头点餐，茨木盘腿坐着一面翻动纸页厚重的菜谱一面暗自思索为什么他们清醒时之间的气氛总是有些窘迫，自己试图把对方当作朋友相处是不是违背了某种规则，或许omega与志愿服务的alpha之间应当保持距离。  
听听这个词：志愿服务。  
直接去约个炮或者买个牛郎肯定比“志愿者”容易找到合适的相处方式。  
他心猿意马的随便点了几样东西，抬头看见羽刃端端正正跪坐在对面，腰身笔挺风度俨然像个古代的贵族。  
我该为他点单吗？他突然想。  
毕竟酒店是他订的，餐厅是他选的，羽刃辛辛苦苦帮助他解决“问题”，请客吃个饭什么的也是应该的吧？可是如果请客，羽刃会不会认为是一种变相的酬劳，让关系变得更加微妙。又可是如果不请客，几天后结帐应该怎么算呢？  
他突然有点生自己的气，总是陷入这些有的没的困扰。  
羽刃把菜单还给服务生，什么也没说，只是看了服务生一眼。茨木正要开口，那个服务生竟好像和羽刃很熟似的点点头，转身走了。  
常客？  
经常在这里……志愿服务？  
羽刃像猜到了他在想什么，说：“我只能吃中心规定的alpha专供餐。”  
“呃？”茨木歪歪脑袋，“服务生知道你是?”  
“我来的时候登记了信息。”羽刃说，“这家酒店是服务中心的合作酒店，你入住时告诉前台给我房卡，我领房卡的时候酒店已经核实过我的身份。”  
他解释得坦荡，茨木倒有些悻悻的：“配套服务真是可靠啊……”  
“全社会都在保护omega不是吗。”  
“唔。”茨木答应着，一个憋了很久的问题在嘴里咽了又咽，终究忍无可忍，“我能问你一个问题吗？”  
羽刃看着他，眼神了然。  
于是他问：“你为什么会来做这个志愿者？我了解过条款，对alpha的要求很严格，期间不能……只能吃专供餐的话就是连吃什么的自由都没有，真的从头到尾一点都不愉快啊。”  
“这项服务的确是一项苦差。”羽刃说，“所以几年前刚开始时根本没有alpha自愿参加，只能从军队中强制选拔。我那时正在服役。幸好真正符合申请条件的omega数量很少。你申请的时候提供了不少资料吧。”  
“八十多页呢。”茨木说，“医生证明我就开了四次，还以为申请会通不过，要靠钱来解决这次发情期呢，当时担心得要命。”  
羽刃意会了他所谓的用钱是什么方式。  
服务生过来上菜，他们默契地闭了嘴，等着餐点都上齐。  
羽刃的晚餐是西式餐，一看就充满能量和热量，巨大的餐盘里装着堆积成山的肉食，浓稠的黄油和芝士四下流淌，一小坨意面上还浇着比面还多的肉酱，汤散发出奶油的甜香，唯有一杯红酒是清澈的，被对比得清爽得让人热泪盈眶。  
羽刃木着脸拿起刀叉，这是见面之后茨木第一次看见他露出不那么从容的表情。  
他有点想笑，使劲忍住了，但羽刃已经看出了端倪。  
“罗生门，你笑什么。”羽刃用他那淡淡的、冷静的口吻说，“吃了这些的力气，可都是要用在你身上的。”  
他赶紧低头盯着自己的餐点。他点的时候心不在焉，根本没注意都是些什么，眼下送上来的都是些不怎么能填肚子的菜叶子，莫名其妙出现的薯条和水果，一碟寿司——只有三个，甜点倒是有两道。羽刃也悠悠地笑了。  
他们都不再理会什么专供，随意交换食物。羽刃慢腾腾的吃东西，端起酒来喝了一口。  
红酒似乎品质上乘，挂杯很明显，在羽刃的嘴唇上也留下淡淡桃红的痕迹。茨木看到那一缕鲜艳的颜色，总觉得滋味应该不错，腹中酒瘾发作，倒很想尝尝。

羽刃瞧他眼神一时怔怔的，向他摇摇头：“你最好不要喝酒。”  
“哦？”  
“你现在的身体状况，对酒精的敏感度很高，很容易喝醉。”  
茨木咧嘴一笑：“我酒量很好的。”  
羽刃继续摇头：“平时的酒量，在这会儿都不算数。”  
“没关系。”茨木跃跃欲试，“我还没试过喝醉呢！”  
羽刃露出一脸无奈，叫服务生过来点了一支酒。  
待酒醒好了上来，茨木迫不及待喝了一口，这酒看上去艳丽柔韧，味道却又冰又涩，他仿佛吞了一口冬天清晨葡萄园里的雾气。  
“啧。”他咬着舌尖，“亏你喝得那么淡定。”  
羽刃在酒杯后面看着他：“这酒很烈的。”  
“你刚才说我现在很容易醉……”  
“是啊。”羽刃把杯子伸过来在他的酒杯上碰了一下，“干杯。”  
那一口酒像一把烧红的刀子在他的喉咙里划开滚烫的一道，在胃里点起一团火。他觉得两颊发热，头顶上莫名冒出一层冷汗。  
不像话。他批评自己的酒量。居然这么不争气。  
他傻乎乎的拿起酒杯：“干杯。”  
半小时后，他趴在桌上嘟嘟囔囔抱怨：“这酒不好喝，不如挚友家的酒……唔，挚友也是个alpha，酒好喝还长得帅……挚友威武雄壮！”  
“朋友？”羽刃问，“很好的朋友？”  
“最好的朋友！”茨木一下子坐直了大声说，嗓门因为半醉有些失控，引得餐厅里不多的食客纷纷转过头怒目而视。  
羽刃用指尖轻轻叩击桌面，张开了alpha的气势，释放出带有攻击性的信息素，向周遭宣示所有权与保护欲。他不紧不慢一个个回视，若茨木注意到他此刻的目光便能切身体会他证件照上只略微显露的阴沉。  
“他是alpha的话为什么你没有找他帮忙？”他逼退那些目光，不动声色地问。  
“朋友，不可以上床！”  
“那我是谁？”  
这个问题把茨木难住了，他眼神直直的看着羽刃，费力思索了半天：“你是……炮友！”  
他突然挪到羽刃身边，一把揽住这个alpha的脖子，举起手机给两人拍了张合影。他的手不太稳，照片上的两张脸糊得像马赛克。  
然后他把这张面目全非的自拍发给通讯录排在第一的人，附文字：挚友你看，这是我的炮友。  
“什么气味？”靠得这么近，酒后迟钝如他也闻到了羽刃释放出的信息素，他凑向羽刃的腺体，迷惑地嗅来嗅去，“和之前的不一样。”  
他的鼻尖拱在颈项后侧，腺体附近最敏感的皮肤上，还喷出温度偏高的湿润的气息，羽刃神思一恍，圈住他的腰。  
“别贴在那里。”羽刃说，“会诱导你发情。”  
“啊。”茨木乖乖避开。  
“吃饱了吗？你先回去休息吧。”  
“好。”顿了一顿又问，“你……”  
“有一点小事，很快回来，不会离开酒店。”羽刃撩起袖子给他看手腕上的手环，“配套的手环，你的指标上升了它会报警。”

房间里已被打扫过，床单平整如新，床旗上还点缀着几朵鲜花。浴室擦得干干净净，一点水渍也无。温泉池边多了一套茶具，茶几上放着一个装满水果的小竹篮。整个房间里充满了花果的甜香。  
茨木信手抓了一把草莓，揪了一手叶子丢进垃圾桶。他咀嚼着草莓转身准备再去泡会儿温泉，晕乎乎的脑袋里电光火石一闪，又回头看向垃圾桶。  
里面有个安全套，用过的，自然。但是是空的。  
他无暇追究客房服务居然没倒垃圾的失误，转而想到另一个问题：羽刃刚才，没有射吧？  
他对着垃圾桶努力回想，可那记忆是一团混沌，像烟雾一样近在眼前又不可捉摸。他只记起一种触感，某种若即若离的触碰，像被专注的目光击中似的虚幻的压力，比雨丝落在草叶上重不了多少，那雨沙沙响着，细听听不见，却总是在那响着。

回到房间时天已经完全黑了。房间里没有开灯，黑黢黢的，只有庭院里温泉池边做成竹灯笼样式的氛围灯亮着，光线黄黄的，只够照亮一小方水面。  
睡着了？羽刃想。还是跑丢了？  
黑暗里传过来一股淡淡酒气，一双手环住他的腰。随即一张脸靠近了，隔着衣服贴在他小腹上，嘴唇技术生疏的蹭了蹭他的肚脐，才重新寻找方位，向下移动。  
“罗生门。”他轻笑道，“你在干什么？”

茨木不出声，摸索着解开他的裤子，含住他。牙齿还先在上面磕了一下。  
羽刃咬住自己的舌头忍住那倒吸的一口冷气——事发突然动作太猛，嘴里泛起微微铁锈味，怕是咬出了血。得益于他如此丧心病狂的自我控制，茨木没有注意到自己的失误，因此自顾自继续主动表现。  
茨木回忆着小黄片里的方式，努力吞进去，然后吮吸。事实证明用小黄片进行性教育是毫无益处的，那些深喉的技巧对他这个新手而言，就像看瑜伽教练做动作示范，人家是举重若轻，简单得不得了，轮到自己实践才知道每一块肌肉每一条韧带都有自己的骄傲。更要命的是，在没有反馈的前提下，新手都觉得自己做得挺到位的。  
他又一次把自己怼得想吐时羽刃终于忍不下去了。  
“不是这样的。”羽刃尽量柔和地说，抓起茨木的一只手，把食指和中指含进嘴里。  
他轻轻舔舐那两个指尖，吮吸着吞到第二指节，然后缓慢的吐出，又吮回去，收拢腮颊用口腔内壁包裹住那两根手指。吞吐了两次他的嘴唇间就带上了啧啧的水声。罗生门在底下兢兢业业模仿他的动作。  
教学非常有效，他立刻硬成了石头。他用空闲的手抓住罗生门的头发，在又一次吞入时顺势向里面一顶，给自己一记真正的深喉作为奖励。  
“唔！”罗生门像是吓到了。  
他放开罗生门，把人从地上拎起来推搡进沙发：“偷袭我？”  
罗生门咳了两声才说：“你之前没有射吧？”  
“……所以？”  
“所以我想……”茨木看着俯在眼前的alpha，黑暗里他的眼睛非常明亮，“得公平些。”  
这算是哪门子公平。羽刃对个中逻辑感到纳闷，不过他乐于享受其中。  
茨木探手下去握住他，搓弄着说：“硬得这么快，前面那次没做完，很难受吧。”  
茨木的手上功夫比口活高明很多，羽刃享受了一会儿，点评道：“不错。”  
“毕竟单身三十年。”他信口开河。  
“之前那次，再做下去，怕你受不住。”羽刃喘息着，轻轻地说。  
茨木眨眨眼，无言以对。说受得住那是假的，他是第一次停用抑制剂，第一次和alpha做——当然，和beta也是没有过，情欲的爆发和陌生的体验已经让他过载了。  
他是有点醉，表现为他比平时更加大胆奔放，酒精也刺激着让他的思路非常清晰，清晰得有些过头。一般来说，这种状态下做出的事总会让当事人清醒后羞于启齿，恨不得全世界都当无事发生过。  
他感动于羽刃的仔细和温柔，于是他胸有成竹的拉开浴袍的腰带，敞开衣襟，分开腿，向alpha展开自己身体的入口，说：“这次可以。直接来，我没穿内裤。”  
这个omega。单纯又复杂，总有出人意料的举动。羽刃之前试图整理自己的心态，考虑一下为什么不需要信息素就会被唤起，毕竟他向来冷情。可来不及让他多想，这个omega就来了这么一出，让他完全无法自控。  
失控了。羽刃震惊地想。我竟然失控了。  
他们在沙发上滚成一团。  
羽刃像是被他的表现撩得厉害，把他的手按在头顶，发了狠的操他，把他顶得腰胯一次次离开支撑物，一截子悬空起来。  
即便情潮没来，omega的身体也足够敏感多汁。他的身体食髓知味，对alpha予取予求。这比情潮汹涌时还叫他们欢畅，茨木闭着眼肆意呻吟，沉迷其中。  
边上的手机响了。  
羽刃瞟了一眼闪烁不停的屏幕，上面跳动的名字是“挚友”。他捞起手机，正要挂断，被铃声惊着的茨木喊起来：“等等……给，给我……”一面就伸手来拿。可羽刃动作不停，他抖得拿不住手机，更别提在光滑的屏幕上解锁接听这种精细活。  
羽刃缩回手，点了接听，电话那头传来个似乎暴跳如雷的声音：“茨木你在哪你搞什么约什么炮我告诉你alpha再弱控制你个发情期omega绰绰有余你那alpha什么来头你敢……”  
“抱歉。”羽刃对着话筒说，“他睡着了。”  
但凡电话那头的人没聋都能听见他们没睡。  
“你——”  
羽刃挂断电话。空气中似乎还残留着那怒吼的袅袅余音。  
茨木目瞪口呆的看着他。  
“茨木？”羽刃放缓动作。  
“嗯……”他还沉浸在震惊中。  
羽刃又狠狠抽送起来：“不可以分心。”  
“不……”他立刻被拉回了肉体享乐的现实世界，“没有……你……”  
“我叫大天狗。”  
“唔，大天狗……”

“我可以吻你吗？”大天狗把一根手指按在他的嘴唇上。  
介于他们之间已经坦诚相见得不能更坦诚了，茨木理解不了这个问题意义何在。前一刻他正晕头转向地思索服务中心所谓的对alpha的生理测试到底测试了什么鬼，大天狗长相人畜无害言行清淡优雅为什么持久得这么可怕，他的腿都开始抖了。  
不过他是不服输而且言出必行的很有责任心的性格，他可以敬佩欣赏夸赞但那不表示他会轻易认输，他甚至可能越战越勇，包括在床上。尤其这一次是他主动邀约的，他就铁了心在大天狗射出来之前不会喊停。  
他茫然的神情让大天狗理解为拒绝，因此叹息了一声，转而关心起他正微微颤抖的腿：“疼吗？”  
“不。”茨木说，“很好。”  
大天狗停下撞击，手掌贴在他的大腿外侧感受那无法抑制的颤栗。  
“就这样吧。”他吻了吻茨木的脸颊，向后撤出。  
茨木拉住他，底下夹紧了极力挽留。  
“没关系的。”茨木说，一边伸手去摸他的囊袋，那里鼓胀得很硬，就男人共同的经验来说已经箭在弦上。  
大天狗吻着他的肩膀抽了出来，轻声道：“你不了解alpha的贪婪。”  
这次轮到大天狗的手机响了，滴嘟一声，是讯息，但不是默认系统音，应该是设置了单独提醒。他去捞手机翻看，茨木一下子坐起来，趁他正看手机，按着他的胸膛把他推倒在沙发上然后一鼓作气，一屁股坐在他身上。  
“我该走了。”大天狗说。  
“哈？”  
“中心的消息。”他举起手机，“芯片数据显示你的各项指标之前迅速下降现在已经很平稳。你的发情期结束了。我的任务完成了。”  
茨木愣了几秒才犹疑道：“发情期这么短的吗？”  
“你的体质特殊吧……”大天狗抿着嘴，手掌还贴在茨木的侧腰上，但他似乎没注意到，“或者因为是第一次……发情期和天气一样任性。”  
茨木又愣住了。隔了一会儿他说：“不行，不做完你不准走。”  
他压低身子用刻意凶悍的眼神盯住大天狗，威胁道：“否则我就投诉你。”

类似的要求和威胁大天狗已经听过很多次了。  
自从登记为志愿者，他被选中的频次很高。这是正常的，因为他的颜值远超平均线。如果必须选一个陌生人以最亲密无间的方式共度一天或者几天，大多数人都会选个好看的。又因为他从小被精心训练刻进骨子里的良好风度，总有那么些omega以为自己遇上了终身伴侣。他们要他的真名，要他的电话和住址，还要他标记。“你要是不喜欢我，为什么对我那么好！”他们含着眼泪控诉。  
“omega是柔弱需要保护的。”他冷冷地对他们说，系好裤子头也不回，“我对谁都一样。”  
不能怪他冷酷，他真是烦透了。这项志愿工作像一份劳役拴着他，时不时跳出来破坏他的心情。更可恶的是只要登记就不能主动要求退出，除非在体检中显示不达标。他试过在体检前一天喝酒、通宵，给自己一桶冷水制造感冒。体检结果从来都显示他是一个强壮健康的alpha。  
大概不被完全榨干就不能摆脱吧。他无奈的想。  
他其实是有一点身体问题的，偏偏体检从来不关心这个——他对omega发情期的信息素不敏感。他可以像任何一个alpha一样清晰分辨每个人不同的气味，有没有标记别人或者被标记，也可以分辨alpha用于表达攻击、臣服、欲望等等不同讯息的气味。但他对omega进入发情期之后的气味没什么感觉，那仿佛都是腻腻的一团，他知道那是发情期的味儿，但他不像其他alpha一样受到诱惑。等他能隐约对某个omega发情期的信息素有生理上的反应，omega一般已经水流成河进入深度发情的混沌状态，神经都快烧断了。  
青春期时他不明白为什么学校里偶然有omega突发发情，周围的alpha同学都是一副红着眼咬着牙快要流口水的表情。等他醒悟过来问题出在自己身上，他觉得这倒是不错的天赋，alpha被omega诱导发情的样子实在不忍卒睹。直到后来他被登记进了服务中心的志愿者名单。  
不是每个omega都鲜嫩可爱的，或者说，omega的外型平均值并不比alpha和beta高出多少。omega群体中虽然有更高几率出现绝色佳人，但平庸之辈才是绝大多数。上帝赐予他们的信息素就是为了弥补这一点，只要他们释放出发情的讯号，alpha们就会眼瞎一般往上扑。而大天狗，只能在清醒的状态下面对omega。  
……特别是那些……不怎么讨人喜欢的omega。天呐。

大堂经理是个很有意思的工作。可以知道的很多，但能说的很少。像这家酒店这样的档次，大堂经理更是一个口风严密、目光犀利、圆滑玲珑的人才。  
烟烟罗就是这样一个人才。  
她小声吩咐前台的鲤鱼小姐去冲咖啡，“别拿外面咖啡机里的，经理办公室有手磨的”，一面远远看着那位客人。  
那位客人眼角很长，眉色很淡，照道理是阴柔秀美的五官，他却给人强硬的印象。他说话态度很客气，眼下坐在大堂一喁的茶座，姿势懒散，表情平静，手指轮番敲着座椅扶手，但烟烟罗觉得那里矗立着一座火山。  
刚才这位客人进来，拿出一份警衔很高的证件，和颜悦色要求查看入住记录。他一行行查看，目光并没有在哪里多做停留。但世故如烟烟罗，有时候靠本能就能察觉问题出在哪里。  
她暗自揣度其中的周折。那个房间是一位男性omega订的，入住以后来了一位男性alpha，信息审核显示是服务中心提供的，没有问题。而且，平心而论，那一对长相挺登对。现在来的这一位也是alpha。  
捉奸？不对，有固定伴侣的omega通不过服务中心的审核。  
追求者？这一位的外型与那一位是不同类型的不相上下，就刚才提供的证件来看事业也属成功，加上这份大佬气场肯定出身不凡，算是十分优质的alpha。犯不着留着这样的货色不用，跑去中心申请素质八成比不上他的人。  
长辈？年龄不像……但是他的确让人有种……来抓自家不听话早恋的孩子的家长的感觉。

有很多文学作品描述alpha与omega的结合，含蓄的说那是灵与肉、诗与美的碰撞，是窥见神的世界的玄妙之门，直白的说那是满脑子烟花璀璨，是能爽飞天灵盖的快乐，连玩十次跳楼机方能感受其中万分之一的刺激。影视作品里更有夸张的表现，情色电影里遮遮掩掩的光影，在小黄片里经常粗糙的表现为omega哭泣、失禁、昏迷和死了一般的翻白眼。  
这回事到底怎么回事，今天之前，茨木和大天狗都没有完整体验。  
他们纠缠在一起快要分不清彼此的肢体，混乱的手臂和腿脚，厮磨的胸膛与脊背，器官炽热的摩擦，汗水，津液，体液，眼泪。沉重的呼吸声在满房间的夜色里来回传递，回声般一重一重，液体被搅动的粘腻的啧啧比温泉水的咕嘟还要响。  
一丁点不和谐的撕裂声短暂的打断了他们——橡胶制品不堪蹂躏宣告阵亡。大天狗喘息着看着身下的茨木，汗湿的头发贴在额上。  
“破了……”  
茨木搂住他的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰。于是他们立刻把这件小事抛到九霄云外，复又野兽般厮打成一团。

酒吞端起咖啡，在鼻子下晃了晃。手机上是朋友刚传过来的服务中心的数据，显示茨木的发情期已经结束。不出意外的话他应当很快能见到茨木，和那个alpha。  
怕的就是意外。针对omega的暴力犯罪太多了，数量和方式都太多了。  
茨木这个人，很聪明也很能干，有时候却单纯得出奇。最要命的是他毫无身为omega的自觉，对自己的长相也全然没有认知，在这方面他可算是个糙汉子了。中学时他分化成omega，酒吞就走上了替他剔除身边不怀好意的alpha的漫漫道路。  
“他不是把你当朋友，他只是想睡你！”他都记不清自己对茨木说过多少遍这句痛心疾首的台词。  
“真没想到啊！”茨木总是遗憾地感叹，“幸好有挚友！”  
可是千防万防，谁能料到就在他出差的这一个月，茨木就突发抑制剂过敏，跑去服务中心申请服务了呢？  
谁知道来的会是什么不三不四来历不明的货色！  
若他在国内，至少可以帮茨木找一个相貌英俊人品端方技术高超家世清白的优质alpha，确保没有后顾之忧。  
一下飞机打开手机就看见茨木发来的自拍，他当场就气得热血上涌头发都快竖起来了。

大天狗打开花洒，揉了揉头发，目光穿过大开的浴室门，落在仍旧趴在床上的茨木身上。  
茨木也看着他，神情疲惫，眼睛里含着笑。  
刚才有一瞬间，想要在他体内成结，填满他，锁死他，让他无法挣脱，然后灌满他的肚子。即便有药物确保他播下的种子无法成活，也要先从里到外让他充满自己的气味。  
那时甚至已经咬住了他的后颈。他相信自己的意志力能克服电击的痛苦给这个omega一个永恒的标记。  
可还是放弃了这个念头。  
为什么，以及为什么。  
茨木晃晃悠悠起身，从背后抱住他。  
“你好棒。”茨木说。  
凉水沥沥洒在身上，他回答：“不用谢。”

酒吞看见茨木和大天狗并肩走来，鼻子里隐约闻到发情期omega结合过散发的与alpha信息素相融合的暧昧气味，刚刚等待中平抑下去的怒火又熊熊燃烧起来。  
看看那个alpha，一脸高深莫测似笑非笑，他最讨厌这种小白脸装B犯了！  
“挚友！”茨木似乎有种无论何时何地都能第一时间发现他的特异功能。  
茨木的脸颊有些潮红，头发带着湿气，走路的姿态不太自然，衣领外露出的颈项和一部分肩部的皮肤上虽然没有吻痕，但反复揉捏与亲吻让那肤色红红白白的不均匀。  
他慢吞吞站起来，端着咖啡杯，空闲的手插在裤袋里，等他们走到面前。他仗着身高优势微微低头，用眼神堵住茨木已在嘴边呼之欲出的互相介绍，淡淡瞟了面前的alpha一眼，向茨木露出讽刺似的冷笑：“玩得开心吗？”  
茨木的嘴半张着，动了动想说句什么，终究没说出来，又闭上了。  
“那个……”好半天他才嗫嚅着。  
他的嗓子都有点哑了。酒吞更加不爽，放下咖啡杯。杯子与碟子碰撞发出清脆的当啷一声。  
“挚友……”  
让挚友失望了吗？他刚刚有点缺氧过的脑子费力地运转。因为我没能控制自己发情还找了陌生的alpha？不挚友并不在意这个，挚友还说过天性使然不必太放在心上只要保证自己安全和快乐……是我没有保证自己的安全和快乐吗可我是通过最最正规可靠的途径找到的解决方法而且解决得很好。那问题到底出在哪里呢挚友分明是生气了。  
他的脑内独白快念叨得自己再次缺氧了。他犹豫地看看面色不善的酒吞，又转头看看面无表情的大天狗。大天狗正与酒吞对视，他闻到一股淡淡的气味。

烟烟罗突然闻到一股很不友善的气味。  
严格来说，是两股。  
连她这个beta都觉得头皮发麻。她暗叫一声不好，循着气味的源头——那两个alpha正在用信息素角力。  
这可太糟糕了。她早该料到有这一出。不管是什么身份关系，两个alpha和一个omega，那就是一出现成的修罗场。  
她望见一辆幻影徐徐停在门外，门童殷勤地拉开车门，下来一个身着双排扣西装的年轻人，手臂上挂着件黑色大衣。他站在门口，鼻子微微一动，表情纠结。  
可别影响别的客人啊。烟烟罗在心里哀叹。  
那个年轻人环视大堂，向那个危机重重的铁三角走去。  
别参和……烟烟罗穿着细高跟的脚已经迈出去了。  
那个年轻人把手里的大衣披在大天狗肩上。  
“少爷。”他唤道。

少爷？  
酒吞和茨木都被这画风诡异的称呼雷得一激灵。  
烟烟罗险些崴了脚，脑子里疯狂历数京都四少八大豪门永不让位的财富榜十二座大山等等都市八卦，各色财经杂志的封面人物中插访谈在她眼前迅速滚动，速度堪比老虎机。可惜没人拍下按钮，没有那如愿以偿的叮叮声。  
服务中心登记的alpha居然有这等人物，那些个梦想嫁入豪门的omega可知道？这消息要是传开，服务中心恐怕要从门可罗雀变得日日爆满，医生们也得多花百倍精力应付弄虚作假伪造申请条件的omega吧，后妈的女儿们为了穿上水晶鞋可是能切掉脚趾。哪怕只是弄到他的精子生一个私生子——  
烟烟罗刹住胡思乱想，摆正笑容款款上前递出名片。当然是递给了那个看上去脾气温和的年轻人，自我介绍略加寒暄。  
“……还请多多关照。”求求你让你家主子收了神通别在这公开场合跟人斗法抢交配对象了他这样的要什么omega没有啊。  
鸦天狗冲这个千伶百俐的大堂经理点点头。他也有点不明白大天狗怎么一反常态，似乎对这个omega留恋起来。和人这么剑拔弩张的单挑，大天狗过了青春期就没干过了。  
大天狗突然不再瞪着酒吞，向鸦天狗摊开一只手。鸦天狗会意的在西装内袋里摸索。  
他不会拿出支票来吧？茨木突然很紧张。  
鸦天狗拿出的是一个车钥匙。  
大天狗接了钥匙，收拢气息，说了一句：“你回去吧。”  
“……啊？”茨木摸不着头脑。  
“是。”鸦天狗说。  
他对茨木笑了笑，神情温柔又亲呢，然后转向酒吞，伸出右手：“久仰了。”  
酒吞久经沙场，不会太明着驳人脸面，觉察他已经收拢信息素，就也放松了攻击姿态，伸手和他握了握：“茨木的情况，麻烦你了。”  
气氛再次让人恶寒，唯有茨木维持了他在AO关系中一贯的认知水准：“挚友……大天狗，你认识挚友的吗？”  
“下午听你提过。”大天狗说，“我送你回家吧？”  
“不用了！”茨木往酒吞身边凑了凑，“酒店的房间我订了三天的，挚友刚下飞机很累吧，不如先住下休息，还可以泡温泉！”  
酒吞本想拒绝，看见大天狗站在那里大有继续纠缠茨木的意思，咬牙道：“好。”  
大天狗毫不在意，把车钥匙揣进兜里，扯着肩头的大衣袖子往里穿。  
“那个……”茨木突然想起自己选alpha时名单是按常住地从远到近排列，大天狗排在名单前三分之一，应当是住得很远，“大天狗，你不是本市人吧？”  
“怎么？”大天狗靠近他，低声问，“邀请我也住下？”他的语音从喉咙深处发出，带着气声，茨木的耳朵刷的红了。“我住……朋友家。”  
“那再见了，恕不远送。”酒吞说。

回到房间的一瞬间茨木就后悔了。  
房间里充斥着alpha与omega结合后的气味。套房带庭院的半敞开设计都没能让这浓厚得如有实质的气味快一点散去。它像一块巨大的粉红果冻盘踞在最显眼的位置，熏任何一个走进来的人一跟头。  
自然赋予alpha和omega这一特性以供彰显占有和归属，逼退潜在的竞争者，让这会儿的茨木窘迫得无言以对。他简直不明白之前发生了什么，这气味像用高音喇叭在对挚友朗读他和大天狗共同撰写的小黄文。  
“很激烈啊。”酒吞说。  
“……对不起！”茨木口不择言。  
房间里很暗，酒吞的面容隐没在昏暗里，看不清表情，庭院里暖黄的灯光给他的身形镀上一层金边。他站在几步外，四下环顾然后半垂下头，看似十分颓丧。  
让挚友失望了。茨木想。  
“下个月你会有最新型的抑制剂。”  
“我没有把他当朋友，我只是找他度过发情期！”  
他们同时说，话题南辕北辙。  
因此他们又同时沉默了消化一下对方的意思。  
最终酒吞过来捏了捏他的脖子，用力搂住他的肩膀：“喜欢的话，不用抑制剂也可以。”  
茨木摇头，又点头：“我叫客房服务来清理一下。”

木回廊上坐着一对双胞胎，一模一样的狐狸似的眉眼，鲜润的红唇。唯有其中一个勾勒着哥特式的粗重眼线才让两人略作区分。他们隔着茶桌对坐，让整个场景奇异的对称，连院中刻意排布的精致山水也像围绕一条看不见的中轴线。  
大天狗进来时看见的就是这幅治愈强迫症的画面。他抿着嘴坐到桌边，盯着桌上的小炭炉。  
小小的火苗舔着壶底，壶嘴里渐渐冒出热气来。  
“辛苦了。”双胞胎中画眼线的那个说。  
大天狗依旧盯着炉火：“我想退出志愿者名单。”  
“每次回来都这么说啊。”  
双胞胎中的另一个突然笑了：“你们的对话好像急于从良的花魁和……”  
“喂！”那一个打断他。  
但真正让他刹住话头的是大天狗阴郁的眼神。  
“我想我恋爱了。”大天狗说，“这是退出名单的合理理由。”  
画眼线的那一个满脸震惊，而另一个躲在茶盏后面憋着笑，肩膀乱抖。  
“我早说了，抑制剂才是正确的方式。”憋笑的那个对自己的兄弟说，“你看，只要合适的omega发情，性冷淡的alpha也是会沦陷的。”  
“你是认真的？”画眼线的那个说。  
“我一直想退出但从未编造过理由。”大天狗说，“我是认真的。”  
“我假设你今天突然愿意打破你的原则……”另一个笑眯眯的。  
“闭嘴，晴明。”  
“真是无礼啊，黑晴明。”  
“我以前几乎不对omega的信息素产生反应，信息素于我而言更像他们的名字，用于区别一个一个的个体。”大天狗解释道，“而这一次，我注意到他的信息素让我觉得愉悦，对我造成情绪和生理上的影响。如果真有命运，那他就是命运为我选中的那个人吧。”

“好吧，好吧。”黑晴明说，“那你打算怎么办？”  
“去申请退出名单。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“申请获取他的联系方式。”  
晴明插话道：“他没有主动留给你吗？”  
黑晴明显然也有这个疑问，两双眼睛都看着他。  
“……没有。”  
“啊呀，那可难办了。”晴明语气可惜，但表情暴露了他其实满心看热闹不嫌事大，“以前你完全没看上人家的时候，人家都会抢着把电话号码往你手里塞呀。”  
“去中心申请获取对方的联系方式，中心会先向对方征询意见是否同意。”黑晴明补充，“既然他没有主动留给你，事后去问恐怕也不会同意吧。”他幸灾乐祸地欣赏了一会儿大天狗失落的神情：“不过我可以给你破个例。”  
“我自己能查到。”大天狗说。  
“啧。”黑晴明感叹。  
“所以说和有钱人家的小孩完全没法玩。”晴明也感叹。  
“喝酒吧。”黑晴明拎起炭炉上的小酒壶。  
“喝酒。”  
鸦天狗不知道什么时候出现在大天狗身后，大天狗向他嘱咐了几句，他简短地答了声是，又悄无声息的走了。  
“没法玩。”黑晴明重复着。  
“嗯。”晴明端起酒盏，一饮而尽。

接到大天狗的电话时，荒川正在海上。邮轮即将穿越赤道线，许多兴奋的游客挤在甲板上，最大的游泳池边用彩带和气球布置了一番，摆着烧烤炉和甜品台，更多的游客聚集在那里跳桑巴，侍者高举着托盘在姑娘们的草帽上面传递酒杯。  
“追求一个omega？”他对着电话那头吼叫，声音还是有一大半淹没在音乐和嘈杂里，“你也有今天！……不，我没有笑。”  
几个穿比基尼的姑娘从他身边挤过去，嘻嘻哈哈的，他兴趣缺缺的扫了一眼，拿了一杯酒回答大天狗遥远的求助：“你该去问荒，他才是妇女之友……不是妇女是omega？那他就是omega之友……没错他和她们都是友谊，至少他懂她们在想什么啊！……你能和女性omega成为那样的朋友吗你不能……问他准没错……祝你好运！”

“你说你要追……”荒看着坐在对面的大天狗笑出了声。  
“很好笑吗。”大天狗陈述，“做一件我不擅长的事之前了解下必要的步骤很正常吧。”  
荒用小饼干塞住自己的笑声：“我是觉得……嘿嘿嘿你居然会主动去追求别人，说真的我一直和荒川打赌你最后会以什么方式结束单身，可惜我们俩都押你会被追所以没赌成。”  
“无聊。”  
“那个omega是男是女姓甚名谁？”  
“男性，你不认识。”  
“好吧其实追求omega也就那样，送花，送礼物，多制造见面的机会，延长相处的时间。”  
“花？”  
“你该了解下他喜欢什么。”

能回到工作岗位茨木觉得很高兴，他是“我爱工作工作使我快乐”的类型。倒不是说他是工作狂或者受虐癖，只是他属于那种把爱好变成了职业的幸运儿。  
他拉高警戒线进入现场，星熊正从工具箱里拿出一卷证物袋。  
“茨木啊！”星熊招呼他，“今天就来上班没有问题吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
“气味不一样了啊。”口罩都没能遮住星熊皱起鼻子的表情。  
他已经戴上了手套，因此用肩膀扛了星熊一下：“把你的鼻子用到重要的地方去。”  
“你就很重要。”星熊递给他一卷尺子，“我们唯一的omega，居然被外面的野alpha抢走了！”  
“这屋子很可怕啊。”他岔开话题。  
这是一栋普通公寓里一个普通的单位，面积很小，装修简单，家具也是千篇一律的廉价量产货。客厅地板正中有一个白胶带贴的人形，四面墙壁被粉刷成黑色又喷涂上明显带有宗教风格的图案，空气里飘散着腐败的血腥气和浓重的油漆味。  
“尸体还在的时候更可怕。”星熊朝地上的人形使了个眼色，“现在的人呐。”  
茨木蹲下去，开始丈量地面上零星的血迹。

勘完现场早已过了下班时间，茨木在证物间放下东西，转去更衣室拿了一套干净的便装。  
星熊在更衣室外大喊大叫：“茨木，快出来吃东西！”  
“我洗个澡！”他也大喊回去。  
他冲了澡换好衣服，胡乱搓搓头发往办公室走，在走廊上就听见里面欢声笑语仿佛在开party。在这种发生了没头绪的案件的加班之夜显得很不正常。  
他一脑袋纳闷的走进去，一眼就看见桌子上摆着一个巨大的保温外卖箱，一屋子同事像一群仓鼠似的个个满嘴卡擦卡擦。  
“今天谁请客呀？”热腾腾的食物的香味总能让人高兴，他打开盖子，简直想把整个脑袋钻进去挑选。  
“唔。”星熊任何时候停不下他的嘴，“你的alpha。”幸好他还比较收敛的没有大声说出这句。  
茨木差点把嘴里的鳗鱼喷出来。  
“和你身上的味儿一样。”星熊用更小声补充。  
大天狗从角落的沙发里站起来，递给他一束花。  
他费劲咽下嘴里的东西，愣愣看着这束鲜红的、有着丝绒一般质感的华丽的玫瑰。  
“你调查我？”  
“我喜欢你。”大天狗说。

未经允许的公开告白总像一种要挟，拿被告白者的心态和告白者的颜面做赌注。茨木看着花，他的同事们看着他。惯于面对凶徒的刑警们瞪着眼，做行政工作的小女生握着拳，气氛剑拔弩张一触即发。茨木不敢动，他生怕自己略有点头或者漏出笑意，四周就会炸出彩纸和泡泡，然后他们就会在围观中拥抱接吻，被一路簇拥送进礼堂在神父面前宣誓并且交换戒指，坐上拖着易拉罐的敞篷跑车被众人感动的热泪欢送驰往蜜月的海滩。  
“你这是违反协议的。”他说，“不可以骚扰接受服务的omega。”  
“我已经被服务中心除名，缴纳了罚金。如果情节严重，或者omega再次投诉，还得被处五日拘留。”大天狗把花扔在脚下，伸出双手，掌心向上虚握成拳，两个手腕并在一起，“茨木警官。”  
他长得好看，气质拔群，浑身散发着可恶的有钱人的光辉，当他目光专注，嗓音低沉，用诚恳的姿态做与爱情有关的事，像是自带粉红色的背景。茨木听见周围争先恐后的窃窃私语，他怀疑星熊是不是已经拿好一支香槟。  
“我只管重案。”他无情地说。  
“要怎样才能打动你。”大天狗苦笑着陈述，“打扰了。”随即转身就走。  
办公室沿走廊的一面墙是全透的落地玻璃，一屋子人看他独自离开，走出这件办公室灯光所及之处，没入没开灯的长长走廊的黑暗。  
兴奋的同事们不约而同失望地叹了口气。  
“干什么呀。”茨木恼火道。  
离他最近的镰鼬三兄弟一个接一个开口。  
“你在搞什么啊。”  
“他挺帅的。”  
“也很温柔。”  
“对你好像是真心的！”  
“为什么拒绝？”  
“我们说的可是公道话。”  
“你难道没动心？”  
“别装了……”  
“你的味儿都漏出来了！”  
“就在他让你铐上他的时候。”  
茨木看向星熊，这个嗅觉格外灵敏的alpha正故意捂着鼻子。  
“是吗？”他犹豫地问。  
“快收收。”星熊挥舞着一只手，“别搞出乱子。”  
茨木一凛，赶紧整顿腺体，一边解释：“我没注意……我没感觉到啊。”  
“所以说他是你的alpha。”星熊说。  
“既然控制不住自己。”镰鼬三兄弟又在一旁插话。  
“就别控制啦。”  
“刚才已经过火了哟。”  
“别瞎说。”茨木反驳，“我没控制。”  
“这附近治安不好。”星熊瞎说道。  
“他一个孤身alpha走夜路。”  
“一看就很有钱。”  
“穿得又那么少。”  
“你可是个警察，得保护自己的alpha。”  
“前面的十字路口上星期出了三次劫案。”星熊信口开河。

为什么会拒绝？茨木在电梯里抓紧时间想。  
电梯下到一层，他匆匆穿过大厅，隔着玻璃门看见大天狗仍在门外，莫名松了口气。  
大天狗正在点烟，打火机拢在手里，火光照亮额头和鼻梁，一明一灭，剩烟头上一点暗红的星星在那里。见茨木出来，他把烟取下来夹在指尖，放松了站姿倚在身后一辆变形金刚似的巨大摩托车上，慢悠悠吐出一股烟雾。  
“对不起。”茨木说。  
大天狗笑了：“吓着你了。”  
“是个我没想象过的大场面。”茨木老实道。  
大天狗站直了望着他：“现在只有我们两个。”  
“你知道我会来？”  
“我不知道。我给自己一根烟的时间。”大天狗拍拍身后的车座，“我希望你会来，那样我就可以载你回家。”  
“一根烟？”茨木也狡猾地笑起来。  
大天狗笑着低下头，看看茨木鞋尖碾着的烟蒂：“这是第三根。”  
“我觉得你太草率，你并不了解我。”  
“有些事是不讲道理的，感情尤其是。大部分时候我会理智地思考，但在感情上我选择跟从本能的指引。”  
茨木摇摇头：“我并不认同。”  
“所以你要拒绝我第二次吗？”大天狗的神色低沉下去，“在一个小时之内？”  
“我可以试一试。试着了解你。”茨木靠近他，手臂贴着他的腰侧伸过去摸摸车身：“你不像是喜欢摩托的类型。”  
“平时不是。”大天狗揽住他的腰，“今天骑车，送你回家时可以贴得更近些。如果你不来，就吹吹冷风。”  
“今天恐怕你只能吹吹冷风。”茨木看着他的表情峰回路转跌宕起伏，“我加班。但是现在可以近一点。”  
大天狗的手贴在他脑后把他捧得近了，他们短促地接吻。  
“你知道我会来。”茨木说，用他断定事实的语气。  
“我知道。”大天狗把脸凑在他的颈边，“那时我闻到你回应的信息素了。你的理智或许还在斟酌，你的本能已经接受了我。”  
alpha和omega的感情世界就是这样奇妙，当他们甚至不认识的时候，生理上的契合就为他们预定了彼此，大脑尚未有所反应，信息素已经认出对方。在原始社会中这种模式或许提高了繁衍的效率，而当人类开始有精神追求，命名了爱情这种虚幻的物事之后，这种模式造就了许多悲剧。  
许多alpha和omega的爱情建立在信息素并不十分匹配的基础上，双方并不能进入完美配对的状态。现代社会，人太多了，要找到那个不需要主动嗅闻调动腺体就能以信息素进行可能自己都没意识到的交流的人，几率太小了。  
茨木明白这一点，因此他理解大天狗突兀的追求，也无法说服自己拒绝大天狗。

警局离市中心不远，两条街外就是本地最热闹的夜市街。他们站在夜色里，淡黄的路灯光从头顶洒落，彼此的面容像老照片般明暗分明又不甚清晰。而不远处的夜市灯火通明，巨大的广告投影和招牌上的霓虹把街道映得五彩斑斓，男男女女来回穿梭、欢声笑语，对比着此处的寂静。  
大天狗手中的烟渐渐燃尽，那一点细小的火星烧到了香烟的最后一截。他突然嘶的一声，把烟丢到地上，抬手来看时，指间已经被烫红了。  
“啧。”茨木嘲笑道，“你这细皮嫩肉的。”  
大天狗含笑握住他的手，正要说些什么，茨木又摊开手在他眼前晃晃：“你看我。”  
他的手心、指尖和关节外侧都有茧子，是长久的持枪、搏击中磨出来的。  
大天狗抓住那只手，看了看茨木一脸骄傲的神色，在他掌心吻了一下。  
两人深情对视。晚风拂动大天狗金色的短发，把他身上淡淡的烟草味送到茨木鼻端。那气味仿佛清洁无尘，带着麦芽和黑巧克力让人欲罢不能的苦涩。  
他们静静立着，目光交汇，时间长到耗尽之前积攒的温暖的浪漫。大天狗或许用光了他学到的撩omega的招数，一时没有动静。  
一种奇怪的尴尬浮了上来。  
茨木转开视线，抽回手，没话找话道：“真奇怪啊，突然觉得我很久以前就见过你。”  
“从你的职业推论，”大天狗说，“该不会是在通缉名录上吧。”  
“说不定真是。”茨木笑了一声，审视着他的脸，“这么帅的通缉犯可不多见。”他随手撩起大天狗的额发，玩笑道，“你不知道，换个发型人的外貌就会有很大的变化……”  
他突然刹住话头，盯着大天狗，脸上渐渐褪去笑影，狐疑不决的神色取而代之。  
“真的在通缉名录上吗。”大天狗轻轻地问。  
茨木如梦初醒，弯起嘴角，眉毛却仍皱着，随便摇一摇头，正要说些什么，口袋里的手机响了。他退开一步接起电话，星熊在那头匆匆报出一个地址，吼道：“茨木，现场，又一个！”  
“那么……”大天狗说，“再见？”  
“谢谢你。”茨木说，想了想又上前在他嘴角亲了一下，随即拔腿往大楼里跑，一边仍和星熊通话，一迭声嚷着他去开车，叫星熊把装备带下来。他听见摩托车发动了，轰鸣声起伏两下，很快就远去了。

“我没想过要恋爱。”茨木说。  
酒吞把切好的香肠码进锅里，听茨木在身边转来转去絮絮叨叨。  
“不是说恋爱不好，也不是大天狗不好。”茨木斟酌语言，“只是我没想过。我觉得一个人这样挺好的，也没想过要改变，但是他就——啪！这样闯进来。”他把两手响亮的一合，清脆的一声炸响震得酒吞杵在锅里的筷子一抖，一个香肠章鱼被戳了个对穿。  
茨木探头看看那个章鱼，从酒吞手里接过筷子把这无辜的食物举起来：“你吓了一跳吧挚友，我也是啊，特别吃惊。我本来是个香肠，突然被切开花，说从此以后我就是个章鱼了。”  
“不对。”酒吞说，“你本身并没有发生变化，变化的是周围的环境。”  
茨木把香肠章鱼塞进嘴里，咯吱咯吱咀嚼。  
酒吞从蒸锅里端出酒蒸蛤蜊：“这才是你。蛤蜊，被酒泡了，渍入味了，蛤蜊还是蛤蜊。”  
“它熟了，合不上了。”茨木忧伤地看着蛤蜊。  
酒吞在他后脑勺拍了一记，把晚餐端上桌。  
“而且我不明白，他喜欢我什么，我又喜欢他什么。”茨木在每一次吞咽的间隙继续话唠，“他很帅，有钱，待人温柔，信息素和我很搭，可如果其实他家暴呢？”  
“你家暴的可能性更大吧。”  
“那等以后他发现我家暴，他会不会后悔？”  
“茨木啊。”酒吞苦恼地双手搓搓脸，“你们只是刚刚确定恋爱关系，不是明天就要结婚。”  
“他让我没法好好思考。”茨木抱怨，“自从那天晚上我同意和他交往，我的脑子就不好使了。三天了，那个案子一点头绪也没有。”  
“两者有联系吗？”  
“没有吗？我总是想起他，没有办法专心致志。”  
酒吞叹了口气：“这三天你们见过面吗？”  
“我一直在加班。”茨木说，“今天还是你给我放的假，叫我好好吃顿饭然后睡一觉。”  
酒吞伸手按亮茨木放在桌面上的手机：“我改主意了。你先好好吃顿饭，然后给他打电话。”  
“为什么？”  
“之前我判断失误了。”酒吞深呼吸了一下，“你需要的是被好好艹一顿。”

“挚友说我需要……” 坐在情人旅馆的小房间里，茨木觉得任何一个动作都让人尴尬。  
房间里甚至没有椅子，他们只能并肩坐在床沿，像制作粗糙的小电影的开场镜头。他闻到大天狗的信息素味，仿佛渐渐充满了窄小的空间，伴随每一次呼吸进入他的肺腑，然后填满他的身体。   
“在为案子烦心吗？”大天狗问。   
“是啊。”他说，郁丧地仰躺下去，“一件又一件，毫无头绪。”   
“考虑过……咒术吗？”   
“你知道案件细节？”   
“不需要细节。”大天狗伸出手指，在空气里虚划几下，“案件现场的大致情况，报纸上可都有啊。这个图案，似乎是一种咒术，用以召唤和控制。”   
“你居然懂得这个？”   
“我有一个朋友……懂得一些。你们要小心，这不是江湖骗子的戏法。”   
“我是个唯物论者。”茨木苦恼地嘟囔，“我的世界观要坏掉了。”   
大天狗似乎笑了一下，站起来转向他，分开腿把两个膝盖分别放置在他大腿两侧，跪伏下来，动作缓慢带着某种仪式感。在廉价床垫的吱嘎呻吟中，大天狗轻柔地吻了吻他，一只手解开他衬衣的领口。   
“我想你需要一点这个。”大天狗说，嘴唇贴着他颈项血脉砰砰跳动的皮肤，在他难耐地转过头时，叼住了脖颈靠后侧的皮肤。   
他感觉到一点刺痛，是大天狗咬住了他的腺体。   
墙上有一面镜子，他看见自己被大天狗困在肢体的牢笼中。这温柔的禁锢让他感到稳定与安全，而腺体正在接受的来自alpha的信息素，像一针兴奋剂——或是别的什么药剂，让他的头脑前所未有的愉悦与清醒起来。   
“结合……能让人放空头脑，就像电脑重启。”大天狗松开牙齿，贴在他耳边低语，“但那太耗体力。我想你只是需要清除缓存。”   
“我没听说过这种，方式，alpha与omega之间的。”   
“很少有人用。”大天狗从他身上起来，坐回床沿，“咬住你这样的omega之后不做点什么，对alpha来说真是一件需要意志力的事。”  
茨木跟着坐起，闻言看了看大天狗的坐姿，注目在他腰以下的部分。   
大天狗转开视线，清了清嗓子，片刻后又说道：“别想你那些公平不公平的。那不是情侣间该计较的。”   
“你很奇怪啊，大天狗。”茨木说，“你各方面都很优秀，理应不缺人追求，更不会缺少床上的伴侣，可是你偏偏跑去做志愿者。”   
“我还偏偏喜欢你。”这次轮到大天狗仰躺下去，望着镶嵌有镜子的天花板，“是职业的原因吗？你这么喜欢追根究底寻找真相。我给你看的都是真相。当然，如果你非要知道，我去做志愿者，是因为一个朋友。他有一种想法，觉得alpha与omega的生理期和对信息素的反应是影响社会秩序的因素之一，要进行有组织的疏导，因此创办了服务中心。而我认同他的理念，所以同意登记为志愿者，算是我为朋友和世界的小小奉献。我的家族正运行在良好的轨道上，不需要我为他们做什么贡献，只需要我不破坏这种秩序。我什么都做不了，什么都不用做，空担虚名，像个被供奉起来的米缸里的蛀虫。我所能追求的，或许只有爱情和大义了。”   
“爱情，比大义还要虚妄。它没有明确的目标和指向，让我无从着手，直到我遇到你。我接受不了其他omega的信息素，他们的气味对我而言，像花园里的玫瑰开了，或是寒冷的冬夜里煮好了寿喜锅，芬芳、美好，值得欣赏，但你会对着一朵花、一碗牛肉发情吗？唯独你不一样。我形容不出你的气味，可是你……”   
“你让我感觉焦渴。”   
“有点荒唐吧，我仿佛是受了信息素的驱使。可是我了解我自己，也渴望能了解你。”   
他望着镜子里的自己，躺在质料粗糙的白色棉布床单上，双臂枕着头，脸上平板板的一派淡然仿佛之前的表白并非出自他的唇齿。茨木坐在身边，从天花板上的镜子里看不见茨木的脸，只能看见他蓬松的发顶。茨木留着长发，发梢微微蜷曲，因为疏于打理而显出很多层次，层层叠叠披散在肩背。一束较短的头发直立着，随着他调整坐姿的动作左右摇晃，让大天狗产生一种摸一摸他的头发，为他束起辫子的冲动。   
“茨木。”他接着说道，“我什么都有，也一无所有。唯身体和心由我自己支配。”   
“大天狗，你是诗人吗。”茨木突然说，“情侣之间，也不需要计较为什么选择对方这种事啊。我并不怀疑你的动机。我接受你，和你选择我的原因是一样的，那就是相信自己的直觉。”   
他歪过头俯视大天狗，露出一个少年般跳脱的笑容：“但我又和你有一点不同：我做了决定之后，就不再过多担忧，对你对我自己都是同样坚定。既然已经决定出发，途中会遭遇什么，就等遇到了，再考虑怎样打败他吧。”   
“不敢相信我们居然在这里讨论人生。”大天狗也对他微笑起来。   
“不止如此。”茨木正色道，清了清嗓子，“那么，大天狗，余生请多指教。”

fin.————————————————————


End file.
